


Far From Annoyed

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/F, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's thoughts on Natsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Annoyed

Annoying, was what I first thought of the new members of the team. Natsuki especially, her constant enthusiasm coupled with her childish personality was, without a doubt, annoying. I had to constantly remind myself to trust Chief's judgment, but still constantly questioned her presence on the team, both to myself and even to the others.  
But gradually... I began to realize how Natsuki was a good addition to the team. She didn't handle situations the same as I did, but multiple types of people are needed to reach an objective. She also doesn't realize everything about the ways of the world, but she'll learn, the same way I've had to. In fact, I think she's already different now.  
Is she really different? Natsuki's grown in some ways, but she's still the same person she was. What's different is that now I find her enthusiasm refreshing, and her personality endearing. Now instead of annoyance, Natsuki often inspires in me, a smile.


End file.
